


Moving Day

by Crowsims



Series: Faith Never Went Bad [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: Faith helps Willow mover in to Buffy's dorm room, with Willow helping Faith out with her usual dark thoughts.





	Moving Day

“A little help here,” I grunted, trying to balance three boxes in my strap bag filled arms.

 

“Sure thing sweetie,” B replied cheerfully as she grabbed a bag from my arm. I wobbled a little from the shift in weight but managed not to drop anything as I mumbled a few choice words. “What was that, Faith?”

 

Damn Slayer hearing I thought, as I answered, “Nothin’.”

 

“That’s what I thought,” B said happily.

 

I just shook my head and made my way slowly in to her and Red’s dorm room, carrying some of Red’s things. Since B’s demonic roommate disappeared, Red volunteered to bunk with her. I still don’t know how that translated in to me doing all the heavy lifting.

 

“Warmer,” I heard Red’s teasing voice call from in front of me, “A little to the right. You’re getting warmer.”

 

“Willow,” I growled menacingly.

 

“You’re good,” Red stated seriously, “Just set them down gently.”

 

I wanted to drop her junk on her foot but I managed gently somehow. Placing the boxes and bags at the foot of her bed I then fell down on my front on top of it, letting out a long relieved sigh.

 

“Could some one tell me how I ended up being the pack mule for this little move?” I asked in an exhausted tone.

 

“Because you’re more suited to manual labor then I am,” B answered in an honest tone. I sat up straight glaring heatedly, about to throttle my girlfriend when I felt Willow wrap me in a strong hug.

 

“And because I asked you to help nicely with the promise of pizza as a reward,” Red added quickly and sweetly, “Thank you, Faith.”

 

I turned and smiled softly at her, wrapping an arm around her as I returned the hug. B just ignored us as she went about straightening her side of the room up.

 

“You’re welcome, Red,” I stated warmly, “At least some one appreciates me. You got anything else you need me to move?”

 

“Just a few things left,” Red replied turning to glare at Buffy, “And if a certain blonde Slayer wants any pizza she’ll go get the last on her own.”

 

B turned and glared at her best friend, who just glared back without blinking. Finally B huffed, lifted her chin poutingly then stormed out of the room. I couldn’t help but laugh and neither could Red.

 

“You two are going to have so much fun rooming together,” I teased before shifting to a mock stern tone, “So long as there’s no funny business. I’ve seen the Cinemax channel, I know what happens late at night at college.”

 

“Faith,” Red laughed slapping my arm, “First off, stuff like that only happens on TV and in Xander’s fantasies. Second, do you really think I’d try anything with Buffy?”

 

“No,” I answered halfheartedly, looking at the floor.

 

“Faith, I wouldn’t. You can trust me.”

 

“You I trust, Red,” I said softly, looking up and giving her a half smile, “It’s everyone else at this place I don’t. Especially that Riley guy.”

 

Freaking cute homegrown muscle bound farm boy. I seen the way he looks at my girl when we passed him on campus. B just said I was imagining things.

 

Yeah right.

 

I should have wrapped an arm around her, kissed her or something to show everyone that she was taken. But I didn’t know how B’d react to that, being outed on campus. Maybe I should just…Ow!

 

“What the hell, Red,” I shouted, rubbing the back of my head.

 

“I know that face,” Willow began in a strong tone, “That’s the ‘I don’t think I deserve Buffy so I should dump her, breaking her heart, so she can find someone who does deserve her’ face. I also know the only way to get through that thick skull of yours is to smack it. Buffy loves you Faith. No one is going to get between the two of you. No one.”

 

“I just think that…Ow!” I started but got another smack to the back of the head before I could finish my sentance, “Will you stop hitting me!”

 

“I will when you stop thinking stupid things,” Red countered sternly.

 

“I was just thinking that maybe,” I began only this time I got hit with a pillow to the face.

 

“No maybes,” Red said clutching the pillow, “Repeat after me, ‘Buffy loves me and I love her and nothing is going to change that’.”

 

I sighed then smiled softly at Red and repeated, “Buffy loves me and I love her and nothing is going to change that.”

 

“Good,” Red nodded smiling proudly, “Now say, ‘Willow is always right’.”

 

“Never,” I declared, turning to face her, a smug look on my face.

 

“Say it,” Willow ordered, a mischievous smile on her face as she patted the pillow.

 

“No.”

 

Red raised the pillow and tried to nail me in the face again but I blocked it, then made a mad dash to grab a pillow off B’s bed and soon we were laughing and fighting. If Xan were here he’d be wondering where the slowly falling feathers were and why we weren’t dressed in revealing lingerie.

 

Yeah, Skinemax again.

 

We continued to fight until I ended it by knocking the pillow out of her hand and pinning Red to her bed with her arms above her head, wrists held in one hand and began mercilessly tickling her sides with the other just as B returned.

 

“What I miss?” B asked curiously carrying two boxes, one under each arm.

 

“Faith was having one of her usual moments of questioning your relationship, but I set her straight,” Red laughed as I continued to tickle her.

 

“Thanks for that, Will,” B said smiling warmly at her, “But how did that escalate to you being tickled to death, which I think she’s had enough of, Faith. Unless you’re the one that’s going to clean up when she wets herself.”

 

“Buffy,” Red exclaimed, her face matching her hair as I let go of her and fell back on to B’s bed, holding my sides and trying not to crack up.

 

“It got her off you, didn’t it?” B asked defensively as she set the rest of Red’s things down next to the pile I brought up.

 

“Yes,” Will drew out before turning to me and sticking her tongue out then turning back to B, “I just set her straight and she attacked me. I’m the victim here.”

 

“Victim,” I scoffed, “She smacked me upside the head…twice…then hit me in the head with a pillow. She also wanted me to say she was right.”

 

“Was she?”

 

Its true Red and I have become buds, just like me and Xan, but when it came to taking sides, B was still confused about who she wanted madder at her at times. Her friends or her girlfriend. This being one of the times she sides with her best friend while she helps me out.

 

“That’s not the point,” I countered sternly but not too convincingly.

 

“So she was right,” B stated pointedly moving in to stand over me.

 

I glanced over at Red and gave her a wink and half smile as I got up and answered, “Yes, she was.”

 

“And did she set you straight?” B asked smiling hopefully at me.

 

I closed my eyes as the last thoughts of me not deserving Buffy went back to the dark corner they came from. I’ll always have them and they’ll always be there. But thanks to Red Xander, even Giles, I’d never give in to them.

 

“Yes, she did,” I answered sincerely wrapping my arms around B and pulling her in to a tight embrace as I kissed her lips softly. B rested her head on my chest. Red smiled happily as I looked over at her and smiled back.

 

I’m beginning to see what B sees in her; mousy little Willow with the heart of gold and magic talent. She’s the best friend anyone could ask for.

 

My stomach decided to ruin this Kodak moment with a loud grumble that set B and Will in to a giggling fit.

 

“Time to feed the beast,” B teased as she pulled away from me.

 

“Yes it is,” Red agreed giggling, “And as promised I’ll take us all out for pizza. Knowing you two, I’d go pick up the pizza and you’d both be naked and…”

 

“Willow,” Buffy interrupted loudly, her face blushing a deep cherry red.

 

I had to fight to hold B back but just smiled as I watched the two new roommates get along so well.

 

Yeah, this was going to be an interesting time for us all.

 

         

 

                  

 

         

 

           

**Author's Note:**

> This is really all I had done so far. Other ideas popped in to my head and this one never got updated. However, if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, something they'd like to see, leave a comment or email me at sims2472@yahoo.com and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
